I Want This Summer Never Ends
by Juru
Summary: As vezes as melhores fases da vida não começam da maneira que esperamos. Aquele verão tinha tudo para dar errado, mas o destino tinha uma idéia diferente. PRESENTINHO PARA NANA.


Capitulo Único

Ayana, ou simplesmente Nana, como gostava de ser chamada, andava de um lado a outro no deck do luxuoso navio de cruzeiro em que viajava. Sua expressão entediada revelava exatamente como estava se sentindo. Aquela viagem não tinha sido ideia dela, não tinha escolhido aquele destino, odiava aquele navio e definitivamente não teria escolhido viajar com a mãe para "estreitar a relação entre as duas".

Parou encostando-se no parapeito e olhou para baixo até a escuridão do mar; as pequenas ondas eram a única coisa que perturbava aquela imensidão negra. O céu estrelado, tão diferente do que via em casa, revelava o quanto a noite estava quente.

Girou os olhos lembrando que aquilo era de se esperar quando se viaja para o Caribe. A brisa não era suficiente para aliviar a noite quente. Resolveu voltar para a sua cabine e escutar música até esquecer aquele balanço e conseguir cair no sono.

Aumentou o volume do iPod quando passou pelo salão e ouviu a musica brega que tocava e viu sua mãe dançando, aparentemente pensando que era uma adolescente. Paradise City do Guns'n' Roses estourou nos seus ouvidos e a fazia balançar a cabeça com os olhos fechados no ritmo das batidas; abriu os olhos para entrar no elevador vazio, apertou o andar da primeira classe e voltou a fechar os olhos, encostando a cabeça no espelho atrás de si. Sorriu concordando quando Axel gritou "Oh, won't you please take me home, yeah?". Bem queria ir para casa e não passar as férias com a mãe em um cruzeiro cheio de gente velha e ridicula.

Abriu os olhos quando o elevador parou e deu um passo em direção à porta, mas a pessoa parada ali pronta para entrar a fez recuar.

Sem dúvidas, o homem mais lindo e impressionante que já tinha visto na vida. Cabelos pretos como a noite, olhos azuis como uma piscina no verão, pele branca e livre de quaisquer falhas, os braços com músculos bem definidos que pareciam necessitar de serem tocados; até a camiseta com a bermuda cáqui que fazia Nana ter vontade de vomitar e era tão comum entre os homens no navio parecia a perfeita combinação.

Ela só percebeu que ele estava falando quando estralou os dedos na frente do seu rosto. Removeu os fones do ouvido com um único puxão e fechou a boca, percebendo que estava olhando para ele e medindo cada pedaço, e, ainda por cima quase babando na própria roupa.

- Vai descer? – Ele perguntou, provavelmente pela segunda vez, segurando a porta do elevador para que ela saísse antes que ele entrasse.

- Não – Ela respondeu voltando a encostar-se ao espelho atrás de si.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor. Nana ainda se chutava mentalmente por ter ficado encarando, mas era impossível resistir.

Estava tentada a roubar algumas olhadelas pela lustrosa porta do elevador, mas preferiu não arriscar ser pega e passar mais um constrangimento diante do homem mais lindo do mundo.

Soltou a respiração quando as portas abriram depois de um pequeno sinal.

- Bom passeio de elevador – Sorrindo torto, ele falou antes da porta se fechar e Nana continuar dentro do elevador.

Ela voltou-se para o espelho e bateu a cabeça duas vezes, agora ele certamente tinha tido a certeza de que ela é uma retardada mental.

Apertou o botão para o andar da primeira classe mais uma vez e, antes que as portas estivessem abertas totalmente, já estava fora, andando furiosa ate sua cabine. Teve que enfiar o cartão de acesso duas vezes até que o sistema funcionasse.

Jogou o iPod em cima da cama e andou de um lado a outro no pequeno espaço; finalmente tinha conhecido alguém que valia a pena naquele odioso cruzeiro e tudo que conseguiu foi fazer papel de idiota.

Naquela noite, não conseguiu dormir, pensando no estranho e em quando ele tinha certeza de que ela não passava de uma menina com um sério problema cerebral.

No dia seguinte ela desceu para o café da manha ainda mais irritada; sentou-se ao lado da mãe, que conversava com um homem mais ou menos da mesma idade que ela. Nana revirou os olhos; o cruzeiro era para melhorar o entendimento entre duas, mas sua mãe estava passando o tempo tentando encontrar um novo pai pra ela. Ela deixou os dois com o papo que estavam tentando sustentar e resolveu ir até a sala de cinema, mas nada que estava passando parecia interessante.

Saiu para o deck na esperança de encontrar o estranho do elevador, mas naquele navio gigantesco era quase impossível encontrar a mesma pessoa em dois dias seguidos. Mas lá estava ele, sentado no bar perto de uma das piscinas, bebendo whisky.

Agora a duvida era o que fazer. Ela tinha achado o deus grego, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para se aproximar.

- Querida, que bom te achei – a mãe de Nana apareceu, colocando o braço em volta dela.

- Por quê? – Nana perguntou, encarando a mãe.

- Porque vou poder aproveitar esse lindo dia de sol com a minha filha, oras – Ela respondeu puxando Nana para uma dupla de espreguiçadeiras vazias.

Nana sentou evitando olhar para o bar e chamar a atenção da mãe para o gatinho em quem estava de olho; se ela soubesse, certamente a faria ficar mais constrangida do que já tinha estado na frente daquele homem.

- Esse cruzeiro foi uma ótima ideia – Sua mãe falou depois de aplicar o filtro solar na pele, colocar os óculos escuros e relaxar na espreguiçadeira.

Nana aproveitou que a mãe estava distraída para olhar discretamente na direção do bar; seus ombros caíram de decepção quando viu o lugar que ele estava vazio.

- Procurando por alguém? – Ela congelou quando aquela voz que nunca mais esqueceria sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Nana automaticamente olhou para mãe, esperando ouvir alguma coisa que a fizesse sentir a vergonha do milênio, mas ela sequer se mexeu devia ter cochilado. Ou talvez a voz tenha sido na sua cabeça e o cara mais gostoso de todo aquele navio não estava atrás dela, falando no seu ouvido.

Claro que era tudo coisa da sua cabeça, aquele tipo de homem não chega nem perto de meninas como ela, que para piorar, saem de férias com a mãe.

Ela respirou fundo antes de olhar por cima do ombro, só para tirar a dúvida. A menos que esteja tendo alucinações, alem de ouvir vozes, o deus grego estava atrás da sua espreguiçadeira. Voltou a olhar para a mãe, ela estava totalmente alheia ao que estava acontecendo ali.

- Vem comigo – Ele falou ainda mais baixo e esticou a mão para ela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela calçou os chinelos e seguiu o estranho para longe da mãe.

Os dois atravessaram em silencio o deck ate a outra ponta do navio.

Ela parou quando ele parou.

- Damon – Ele falou estendendo uma mão para ela.

- Ayana – Ela respondeu apertando sua mão.

Nana logo começou a descobrir coisas sobre o estranho.

Descobriu que ele estava aproveitando as férias para passar um tempo com o pai - o capitão do navio. Ela ficou encantada pela maneira que ele falava do pai que, apesar de difícil no passado, agora estava entrando nos eixos.

Ele contou que morava na cidade universitária de Fell's Church, nos EUA, que estava cursando relações político-internacionais, e que era sua paixão. Ela ficou feliz, mas percebeu que qualquer coisa entre os dois não iria muito longe, afinal de contas, depois do cruzeiro, ela voltaria para o Brasil e sua vidinha chata e tediosa.

A ligação foi mais que instantânea, eles passaram o resto dos dias juntos, explorando cada canto do navio e dos portos onde o navio parava. Eles jantavam juntos na mesa do capitão todas as noites. Ate sua mãe parecia colaborar para ajudar que aquela relação desse certo.

Mas o fim do cruzeiro ficava cada vez mais próximo.

- Vou sentir sua falta – Ele falou passando os fios do cabelo dela pelos dedos.

- Vamos nos preocupar com isso quando o dia chegar – Ela respondeu sem olhá-lo; estava contando os segundos até o dia em que o navio faria a ultima parada.

- Você vai me ligar? – Ele perguntou depois de dar um leve selinho nela.

- Claro – Ela suspirou ao se perder naquele mar de azul que eram os olhos do homem em sua frente.

- Não é justo – Ele falou se jogando na cama que os dois estavam deitados e a puxando para o seu peito.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que a vida não é justa? – Ela perguntou, apoiando o queixo no peito dele e olhando nos olhos.

O dia chegou mais rápido do que os dois poderiam querer. O navio estava atracando no ultimo porto e o adeus era eminente.

Damon a segurou firme pela cintura em um beijo quente e cheio de sentimento; claramente nenhum dos dois estava prontos para dizer adeus, nem nunca estariam.

- Não esqueça, você prometeu me ligar – Ele falou apoiando a testa na dela.

- Não vou esquecer – Ela respondeu e mais uma vez o puxou para um beijo.

- Foi o melhor verão da minha vida – Ele beijou sua testa antes de pegar a bolsa no chão e se afastar.

Nana se despediu com um aceno de mão. Tinha passado as melhores férias da sua vida e vivido uma paixão que jamais esqueceria.

Damon Salvatore a tinha transformado de menina a mulher, naquele cruzeiro pelo Caribe.

* * *

N/B: Primeiro de tudo, feliz aniversário pra Nana!

Eu achei super legal não ter uma mega descrição de como aconteceu a situação com o Damon... deixar um pouco pra imaginação é legal.

Gostei muito de "betar" esta fanfic.

Pra quem está lendo... façam uma autora e uma aniversariante felizes... deixem review!

xoxo

Hypia

* * *

N/A: Ola

Feliz aniversario para a linda e querida Nana, que você tenha todas as felicidades do mundo. Principalmente um Damon só seu.

Espero que todas, principalmente Nana, gostem desse pequeno presente.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
